


Lady Love

by Dilicious



Category: Victorious
Genre: F/F, Jori - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-05
Updated: 2012-07-06
Packaged: 2017-11-09 06:20:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/452295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dilicious/pseuds/Dilicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if in Jade's Little Secret, Jade didn't have her little secret?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here I am with a kinda new fic. You see, this is basically Jade's Little Secret without the Jade with a penis. So regular Tori, regular Jade. It's different enough so that it warrants a read but it still follows the same basic plot structure as JLS. I hope you guys enjoy this. And before anyone asks: I will be continuing this one.

We were at the beach. The usual gang: André, Robbie, Rex, Cat, Beck, Jade and I. It was supposed to make up for our last disastrous attempt. And in a way, it did. We had fun and I kinda got closer to Jade, in a way.

I was tanning myself, to my side were Rex and André, who was taking care of Rex while Robbie built his sand castle and secretly ogled Cat. Cat was playing in the water with her beach ball. And Beck, Beck was just exiting the changing room. Jade was still changing apparently. Oh well. The less I had to see her, the more peaceful it would be.

About 15 minutes passed since Beck left the changing room and he was getting a bit worried. Jade was still inside and he couldn't exactly go in to check on her. I honestly didn't know Beck could be worried about Jade; he always seemed so cool around her, almost emotionless. I guess without her by his side, he would fall apart. I see him approaching me, looking like he wanted to say something but was afraid to say it. I figured I'd start the conversation to help him out.

"Hey, Beck. What's wrong? You seem worried about something." Just lay it out there. Let him take the bait.

"Yeah. Jade's been in the changing room an awful long while and I'm getting a little worried about her. Could you do me a favor and check on Jade, make sure she's OK?" There we go. Honestly, I wasn't too thrilled at the idea. Jade would probably harp at me for trying to be a good friend and I wasn't in the mood. I came to the beach to relax, not deal with the same crap I deal with at school. But, Beck knows it's my weakness to help a friend in need and he'll just pester me until I do help him so I decided to help.

"Uh, sure Beck. Let's go." I got up and we both walked to the girl's changing room. When we get there, Beck stops short. I look at him and he gestures at me to continue into the room. I sigh and walk in.

As I'm walking in, I was about to call out Jade's name when I heard a moan. Thinking the worst, I rush towards the changing area. When I get there, I see something I didn't expect to. Jade, with her back to me, naked from waist down, with her legs wide open, seemingly pleasuring herself. I felt like I should stop her; let her know I'm here. But for whatever reason, I don't. I just stand there, watching her. Her moans and pants echo throughout the room. She then adjusts herself, laying on the bench and fondling her breast. Her fingers are deep inside, pumping in and out of her. Her face contorts in pleasure and I feel myself blush. I know I shouldn't be watching such a personal moment but I can't stop looking at her. I feel a throbbing down there myself and I'm tempted to relieve the pressure. But I can't. I'll give myself away. Jade will never let me live it down if she catches me.

Jade's moans get louder, her breaths are shorter. She's getting close to release. I'm getting wet and I can't help it. This, the sight of Jade doing this to herself, is doing stuff to me. After another minute or two, she finally gets her needed release. She pants, and gets up off the bench. I figure it's time for me to head out now, so Ieft as quickly and quietly as I could.

I meet with Beck outside, who sees my red face and asks about it.

"Tori, what's wrong? Where's Jade? And why is your face all red?" I struggle to come up with a response.

"Oh, well, you know. We had our usual argument and I guess what Jade said made my face all red from anger and stuff." It's not so much what Jade said as much as what she did that made my face red, but Beck definitely doesn't need to know that. "She'll be out in a bit."

"OK then. Thanks, Tori. I know you didn't want to do it, but I really appreciate you helping me out there." Beck, I really wish you hadn't sent me in there. But not for the reason you think. I head back to André and Rex, just wanting to relax, tan and forget about what I saw in there and how I reacted unconsciously to it.

xXx

The beach day was fun. Andre got inspiration for a summer anthem. Cat had her fun in the water with Beck, and surprisingly, Jade. Robbie completed his sandcastle, which was then promptly ruined by Jade after he laughed at her being splashed by both Beck and Cat. And I got my tan. All in all, a good day.

It's been a few weeks since then. And these days haven't been as good. I've been plagued with thoughts of Jade. I wanna touch her. Have her touch me It's weird. Before her, I never really cared about stuff like that, nor did I think about women in that way. Now it's like all I ever think about. Is this what all girls go through when they see question their sexuality? Or is it just me being weird? I don't understand. And I definitely can't talk to her about it. She'll never let me live down the fact that I watched her pleasure herself.

The pressure of this secret was getting to me. It was too much to handle. I am becoming obsessed with Jade. I keep sneaking glances at her when she isn't looking, blushing when she looks at me. And the dreams. Oh, the dreams. There is so much passion. Touching, nipping, licking, and biting. Being ravished by her. Waking up wet. It's embarrassing. I wasn't going to be able hold out much longer at this rate. I have to get this off my chest. I'll talk to her about it. I don't care if she makes fun of me for the rest of my time at Hollywood Arts, I need to say something!

We were just exiting Sikowitz's class for lunch when I knew I had my chance. She was talking to Beck about something and that's when I struck. I grabbed Jade by the wrist and dragged her in the direction of the janitor's closet. I yelled at Beck, telling him I'd bring her back soon enough. He seemed to accept that because he just walked away in the opposite direction. Jade, meanwhile, was too in shock at me dragging her away to resist or even complain.

We make it to the janitor's closet. I throw her in there and then close the door. After checking to see that the janitor wasn't sleeping in the corner, I decided to say my piece.

"Jade, you might be wondering-"She didn't let me get much out.

"Vega! What the hell do you think you're doing, dragging me in here? I'm hungry and I'm sure Beck is waiting for me outside." Jade was impatient as always.

"Jade, I saw you. In the changing room. 'Helping' yourself." Jade's face turned from one of irritation to shock. I could tell she was processing what I had just told her. That was to be expected. What I didn't expect, was her to smirk at me.

"Oh, I know you did, Vega. Did you enjoy the show?" I was the one in shock now. She knew?

"What? You knew? But, but how?"

"Please, Vega. You're nowhere near as stealthy as you think you are. You're just lucky I happened to like the audience." I blushed. She likes being watched?

"But, but you never said anything. This has been driving me crazy for weeks!" I couldn't believe she knew. And she let me suffer in silence for weeks like that.

"I know. I could see the looks you give me, the blushes. How flustered you get at the thought of me. It's actually kinda cute. You have, like, a little crush on me." I blushed. I couldn't get words out. The audacity of this girl!

"I do not have a crush on you, of all people! Don't flatter yourself, Jade." Jade wasn't convinced. But then, she began walking up to me, invading my personal space. I backed up; trying to keep her away but I hit the wall. There was nowhere else to go! She put her hand on my cheek and her face was inches away from mine.

"Vega, you know you can't resist me. Just the thought of what I did makes you wet. "I blushed and tried to avoid eye contact. She was winning. I couldn't argue with her. It was true, every time I remembered what happened in there, I did get a bit turned on. But maybe…

"Alright Jade, you win. What happened a few weeks ago does get my motor running, so to speak. But…" I can't stop a smirk from appearing, "Let's see if I can't do the same to you."

Jade eyes widened but that's all I saw before our lips crashed together. Wow, girl lips are so much softer than boy lips. She didn't fight me or try to resist. In fact, I think she welcomed the kiss. I lick her lips, asking for entrance and she lets me in. Our tongues begin the fight for dominance, and I notice she tastes surprisingly minty. Strange, I would've expected coffee but I'm not complaining. She moans into me and I smirk; I do have that effect on her. I put my hands on her waist, enjoying the way it felt in my hands. Her hands managed to find their way around my neck. It seemed natural that they end up there. I liked it. I grab the edges of her shirt and slowly begin to pull it over her head. She puts her arms over her head, allowing me to completely remove the shirt. I stop kissing her for a second to admire her perfect breasts in her black bra. Her pale skin was beautiful in this light, even if it was only fluorescent. I smiled. I could see why Beck wanted her; she really was gorgeous. She blushed due to my intense gaze. It was adorable, really. I didn't keep her waiting; our lips connected and we continued where we left off.

I slammed Jade against the wall. Not like me, I know, but ever since those dreams…I don't know. I'm a different person, I guess. She gasped in surprise but I kissed her to shut her up. She slips her hands up my shirt, trying to cop a feel. I'm not exactly going to stop her. I can tell she feels the hardened nubs of my nipples through my bra and it makes me want her to touch me, just like in the dreams. I stop kissing her and then leave little kisses across her jaw line and neck. She moves her head to give me more access. Her hands grab the part of my button down that is unbuttoned and rips it apart, leaving me in my bra. That's gonna be a problem later. Right now, Jade is all I care about. I then put my lips on her pulse point and suck. She's like putty in my hands. Any actions she were gonna take are gone now. She might be the alpha in normal life but here and now, I'm in control. I move my hands down to her pants, unzipping them and sliding them downward. She shimmies out of them and she's just in a bra and panties now. I can admire her later; Right now, I have a goal in mind. I nip at her earlobe and then whisper in her ear.

"You're wet for me; I know it." She tries to scoff, but fails. She instead stutters out, "Vega, you can't prove that."

"Your drenched panties say otherwise." She hisses.

"Argh, I hate that word." I chuckle.

"Enough talk. Time to get down to business." I slide my hands behind her back and quickly unhook her bra. It falls and then I look down and her beautiful breasts, no longer being constricted by that bra. I smile; they're beautiful. She's beautiful. Beck really doesn't know what he has here.

I slowly put one hardened pink nub in my mouth and nip at it. She gasps and arches her back. I take my left hand and pinch the other one. Her breaths are short and labored. It's a wonderful sound. My other hand goes down and into her panties. I feel my way around for her clit, and when I find it, I rub the little nub. She bucks into me as I do this. I can't believe I'm doing this with a girl, let alone Jade. I decide to try and finish Jade off, the fun way. I lower myself down and help get her panties off of her. She is now fully revealed to me, in all her pale glory. I'm running out of time, so I can't admire the view. Lunch will be over soon and Beck will come looking for us. So I'll have to finish quickly. But that doesn't mean we can't have a bit of fun before we go.

We lay down on the floor, using our clothes as a mat so as not to have Jade naked in the nasty janitor's closet. I open her thighs and on one thigh, I kiss my way to the center. On the other, I gently glide my finger across it, causing her to shiver. I'm at her core, observing it. It's nothing I haven't seen before but it's different now. I'm about do to something I've never done to a person before, and it happens to be Jade of all people. It's weird, but a good weird.

I tentatively lick her core, hoping for a reaction. Jade moans softly. That's a good sign. …Uh, well, might as well go in. I go face first into her core and begin licking, causing Jade to moan louder and put her hands on the back of my head, pushing me deeper. I take that as a sing to continue. So I do, and she arches her back in pleasure. Jade's moans are getting kind of loud, though. I move my head up and put my hand inside her. One finger, then two. It isn't that hard since she's so wet, and I begin pumping my hand, in and out. She bucks in rhythm of my hand, which makes me go faster now. She's panting, moaning. I shut her up once again by kissing her. We can't be caught now! Not when we're so close. She moans again, and I realize that it's because she can taste herself on my tongue. She tasted delightful to me. It makes me pump in her faster. She can't hold herself back anymore and she releases all over my hand. I stop kissing her and I just watch her writhe in pleasure. Her skin is flushed and her eyes are hooded. She is glistening with sweat and I can only admire the view with a soft smile. She struggles to catch her breath after all that and so do I. I wipe my hand on my pants, getting the residue of her off my fingers.

We slowly get dressed. My shirt can no longer be buttoned after what Jade did to it. I'm going to have to go get the extra I happen to keep in my locker just in case. Jade looks at me, looks like she wants to tell me something. It's at the tip of her tongue, but she ultimately stays silent. I try to start the awkward, post-coital conversation instead.

"So…was I good?" Wow, great way to start Tori. Jade looks at me with a look that I'm pretty sure is a 'duh'. But that's not good enough for me. I want her to tell me.

"C'mon Jade, say it." I say with a grin. She grimaces and looks away in a huff. My grin gets wider and I start poking her in the arm, trying to get her to say it.

"I know I was good Jade. I mean, you were putty in my hands for me to mold, shape and play with as I see fit. I just want you to say it. Say it. Tell me I fucked you good." I blushed at the language I used. It was so unlike me to cuss. But I guess my need for Jade to validate me overrode my normal personality. Jade blushed and ground her teeth in irritation. That isn't too good for her. But I guess she had enough of my prodding, because she happened to say this:

"Vega, we're fuckbuddies now. Do what you did to me just now more often, and maybe I'll cut you some slack once in a while. Not too much, though. Don't want people to think we're getting chummy with each other."

"But Jade, we've basically done the most intimate thing people can do with one another. And you wanna do it more often. Doesn't that, by definition, mean we're becoming closer?" Jade just stared at me.

"Just…just shut up Vega." Jade opened the door and left the room. I couldn't help but smile a bit at what just occurred as I left the room. I think she's beginning to like me!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jade has interesting dreams. Conflict in Sikowitz's class. Encounter at the West household.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are for another chapter of Lady Love! This chapter takes place from the perspective of Jade and takes places a few hours after the end of Chapter 1. The chapter is also kinda short, so bear with me.

What happened in that janitor's closet? I was just fucking with Vega, trying to get her to squirm and then I end up being fucked byher. And then I made the ridiculous declaration that we're friends with benefits of all things. Well, she does happen to be a decent lay, and I'm sure with time and lots of 'practice', she'll get better. I just can't believe I let it happen. I hadn't even gotten that far with Beck yet. And I just let her go ahead. And do that to me. And I liked it! I liked how Vega manhandled me and how she fingered me. How she licked me and whispered into my ear. Everything.

As I lie on my bed and remember what happened, I just have to ask myself: Why? Why did it happen? What made Vega fuck me like that? Does she have a crush on me? Is she gay? Does she have some kind of kink for being a top? Ugh. I can't believe I'm thinking about Vega this much. I've never done that before. This is stupid. I just have to stop thinking about it and go to bed…

…

…

…

FUCK! The images! Of her! Of me! I can't stop. Ok, ok. Maybe I need to release some pent up stress. All pent up with Vega-related confusion. I needed to release some of that excess stress. And I knew just how.

I slowly slip one hand down my pants, the other caressing my breast. I rub my clit slightly, hitching a breath at the feeling. It's one I've felt before, but it's not like I can exactly ween myself to not react that way every time. I need to think. Images. Things that get me going. Beck. Beck's abs. His face. Everything about him should be sufficient. But nothing happens. I'm not feeling it. Nothing's going on down there. What else ...Vega? I feel a slight throb at the thought of her. ...Oh god, no. No. NO. VEGA is what I need to get off? The thought of Vega should disgust me. Infuriate me. But it turns me on. Ugh, now's not the time to complain. So, I use my imagination. Her touch. Her delicate touch. Her lips, soft and warm, on my own, finding their way across my body. A more intense throbbing. Her caressing my breasts, squeezing them. I mimic the action. Pinching and biting the nipples. Her tongue, dragging itself all over my body. I begin to get wet. Her fingers finding their way inside me, at the same time my own do. A nip, a bite. Sucking on my pulse point while she begins having her way with me using her hand. So much throbbing, so wet. In and out, in and out. I do the same to myself as she's doing to me in my head. Faster, more fingers. I start writhing in ecstasy, can't control myself anymore. It just happens. The release is here. I can't control my body, the way I buck up and I release all over my hand. And then, it's finally over. I look at my hand, the one I used for the deed. Drenched in 'me'. The thought of her, my nemesis, Vega, got me to do that. What happened in the janitor's closet, it changed me. It changed us. And I'm afraid of what it's going to lead to.

xXx

School. I dreaded coming here because I would have to see her. I'm still embarrassed that she managed to top me. But that's not even the worst part. The thought of her got me off. And that's something I won't be able to live down.  
I see Beck and I walk up to him. He's talking with Andre, doesn't notice me. I grab his hand and intertwine our fingers to get his attention. He notices me then and greets me.  
"Hey babe." Kiss on the lips. I don't really react. "Are you ok now? You were kinda avoiding me yesterday." Yeah, I couldn't look Beck in the eye after what happened yesterday. I betrayed him. But I didn't feel as bad as I should. With two years under our belts, I should feel horrible that I cheated on him. And yes, I do feel bad that I hurt him. But not guilty. It's weird.

"Yeah, I'm alright now." Lie. "Andre." I nod at him. He smiles and waves. I like Andre. He doesn't bug me like Robbie and Vega do. Or at least how Vega should.

"Oh man, it's almost time to get to Sikowitz's class. We should probably head there." Beck advises and I don't say anything. I can only hope my favorite teacher can distract me with his eccentricities.

When we get to the class room, she's there, talking to Cat. She's distracted, maybe she won't notice me. I pull Beck along, trying to get our usual seats in the back before Vega notices us. We do, but it's evidently futile. She looks back at us and we lock gazes. I refuse to back down in this. I have to prove that I'm superior to her. She eventually looks away and continues chatting with Cat. Hmph. Good. Beck noticed our little staredown and is curious.

"What was that all about? Did you guys get into another spat?" Ugh, Beck. I feel like he's implying I did something. For once it was all Vega.

"No. She just irks me extra today." Beck sighs. I wish he would side with me on the Vega issue more often.

"C'mon babe. Can't you guys get along for 5 minutes, at least?" We got along for a lot more than that yesterday. But I couldn't say that. I just grunted and watched as Sikowitz entered the room.

"Ok class! Random acting challenge! Jade! Tori! You are a housewife and her pool boy, arguing  
about the housewife's desire to have an affair with said pool boy. Action!" Sikowitz, I hate you right now.

"Don't you think that subject matter is a little, inappropriate, for us?" I tried to get him to change the scenario. This one… I didn't like this one.

"Nonsense! Besides, you're all almost adults. You'll be experiencing this in your own lives soon enough. So, it's good to be prepared for such an occasion. So get ready…"

"Housewife." I grunted out, pointing at Tori. I was the man in the relationship. The dominant one. No way was I gonna let Vega dominate me again.

"Aaand ACTION!" Sikowitz yelled.

"Oh James," Tori practically purred and I was shocked. I didn't know she could be so…alluring. But as an actress, I didn't let it affect my performance.

"What is it, Mrs. Deltree? Is my work perfomance not to your liking?" I used my 'man voice' for James' voice. That oughta throw Vega off.

"Oh, we haven't even gotten to the performance part yet." I could feel my cheeks heat up slightly at her innuendo. "I was just wondering if you could clean a … 'clog' I have, upstairs. It could really use your expertise in the matter." She was just as 'cougar-esque' as before! Not even a blink about the voice.

"…If you're talking about what I think you're talking about, then I think you should ask your husband, the plumber to unclog your pipes." She didn't even hesitate.

"But I feel as if you'd have a much better handle on the situation." That smile, so seductive and alluring. The way she drags her hand lightly on my arm. She's completely into this role. I don't know where Vega begins and Mrs. Deltree ends. But I like it. I like her like this.

"Mrs. I really don't-"A finger to my lips, she taps them twice.

"A tut tut. Call me Mona. I think it'll be more pleasing to my ears when I do the things I want to do." She begins to lean in. I blush, BLUSH of all things. Jade West does not blush. But for her, I did. I didn't know what was going on anymore. I wasn't resisting. Did I want this? Was she going to go through with it in front of everyone? Before I could find out, Sikowitz stopped her.

"That was great, girls. You may sit." Vega stopped and walked to her seat. It took me a moment to realize she was no longer in front of me and then I quickly walked back to my seat. Beck noticed my hesitation on the stage.

"What happened there, Jade? I figured you woulda stopped Tori from getting that far. Are you guys finally-"

"No. I had a lot of things on my mind and didn't notice her is all." At least I wasn't completely lying to him. One thing's for sure, I needed my Vega fix and I needed it soon.

xXx

It's after school. I can't believe I have to work up the nerve to talk to her. It's Vega. Before she was nothing more than gunk on the bottom of my shoe and now I can't even approach her without dying of shyness. I'm Jade West. I react to no one that way. Especially not Vega.

She's putting her books in her locker, now's my chance. I walk up to her and slam her locker closed for attention.

"Jade! I wasn't done!" Vega was irritated, but that wasn't my problem at the moment. I needed to tell her.

"Vega, meet me at my house in half an hour." There. I said it. I then walked away, ignoring her cries of "I don't know where you live!"

So my plan had a lot of holes. At least it was a success. Vega would somehow make it to my house and then…we'd talk. Explain what happens now. I called us fuckbuddies, but that was a spur of the moment thing. I don't know what to do. I've never been this confused about Beck problems. But Vega, of course, has to cause me all this trouble. Ugh, I need to go home and just relax.

The doorbell rings. I don't really have any idea how long I've been out. All I remember is getting home, throwing my bag across the floor and passing out on the couch. The doorbell rings again. Being the only one in the house, it's up to me to answer it. I walk towards the door, and open it. It's Vega.

"Hey Jade. I got a ride from Beck. He managed to get me here, no thanks to you! How could you tell me to be here and not tell how to get here!" She kept rambling but I wasn't listening. All I was focusing on was her lips. Her soft, luscious lips. They were there, taunting me. Well, I'd show them.

"Alright Jade, what do you- MMPH." I shut Vega up with a kiss. There we go, much better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here's the end of the second chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed it. You know the deal; REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The encounter ends with a dream, and Trina knows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After a long...I don't know how long it's been since I last updated. Not too long though. So, here we go. The third chapter of Lady Love! I hope it's not too terrible.

She kissed me. All of a sudden, just like that. And I've forgotten why I was even angry. Her lips, they just calm me so. I wrap my arms around her neck; she wraps hers around my waist. It feels natural, having them there. It's weird. I've made out with a few boys in my day but Jade just...she's better than all of them. We stop to take a breath. Breathing hard, I look at her. Our eyes meet. Her gorgeous gray eyes, which right now are a lovely shade of green. I always loved her eyes. I was kind of jealous that Beck always got to stare into them. My eyes are just a plain brown; Nothing special about them. I guess Jade liked them enough, because she wouldn't stop staring at them. I blushed a bit; her intense focus on me was distracting. Enough time had passed! Time to get back to the kissing!

Eyes closing, lips getting closer. They touch, and we get down to business. She slips her tongue into my mouth. Oh, she wants to take control this time? Ok, less work I have to do. Our tongues begin wrestling each other, neither of us wanting to stop. We slowly make our way to Jade's couch. Jade turns around and pushes me on to the couch. Off balance, I fall onto said couch and she pounces on me. Our faces are so close, our noses practically touch. She smirks and begins the kissing again. Jade, she's so into this. I'm not just liking it, I'm loving it! Our tongues wrestling each other, her body pressing against mine. I can't help but get a little wet at what's happening. No boy has made me feel what I'm feeling with Jade right now.  
We once again stop to take a quick breath. Panting, she places her forehead on mine. I blush. Stop it, Tori. It doesn't mean anything. "Hey." She breathes. I can't help but smile. Something about how she said it, it just made me react that way. "Hey." I respond, smiling shyly at her.

"Hmph. How do you like it when Ms. West is in control?" Ms. West? Ha, Jade.

"I like it." A kiss on her lips, "I really do." She looks away. She's probably embarrassed. Too lovey dovey? Ugh, what did I do? We aren't together; we're just friends with benefits. I probably got her all pissy now. Instead, she nipped my earlobe. A hitched breath on my part, and I felt my face heat up.

"Just thought I'd give you something else to like." I feel her lips making their way down my jawline and onto my neck. As much as I'd LOVE for this to continue, I came here for a reason. This wasn't it.

"Jade, Jade." She ignored me. "Jade, please, I came here to-" She sucked on my collarbone. I made an effort not to let her know I liked it. Failed, since I moaned a bit. I could feel her smirk on my skin. "Jade, I really want to talk about this 'friends with benefits' business." "Hmph. Way to be a killjoy, Vega." She gets off of me and just stands there, staring at me in annoyance. "Talk, Vega. I don't have all day."

"Uh, well, I just wanted to ask you how you liked...it." I was so nervous. I don't know why. I was so in control before, when it happened and in class today. But now, she makes me all weak in the knees, both in a good and bad way.

"What do you think?" She was even more annoyed, thanks to that question.

"Uh, yes? I mean, you definitely seemed like you enjoyed what I did to you..." She seems exasperated now.

"God, Vega. Yes, I loved it. I loved what you did to me. I can't stop thinking about it. You and what you did drive me crazy. There, you happy now? It's all out in the open." I just stared slack jawed at her. She admitted it. She admits she likes what I do. Oh, God. Does this mean she likes me? Can we finally be friends?

"Don't push it, Vega. I like what you do to me, not necessarily you." ...Well there goes that hope.

"So, what do we do now? Do we...continue, or..." "We continue." Jade said surprisingly fast. I wasn't expecting that. "Next time we get busy, though, I take lead. No more of this 'Vega in charge' crap, got it?" I nodded.

"Good. Now get out of here." "What? But, but, you called me here-" "And now I want you out. So, get out." Ugh. Freaking Jade being all weird about this. Granted, this is a weird situation but still. I don't know, maybe I'm the one acting weird. I leave Jade's home, just like she wanted. But I have to think about this. What do I do? I mean, I obviously can't talk to Jade about this. But who? Beck is obviously out. Cat doesn't seem like she'd understand. Robbie...No. Andre...I can share everything with Andre. But not this. Would he even believe me? And then I guess there's Trina...Ha! Like Trina would ever help with anything that doesn't have to do with herself. Hmph. Speaking of Trina, I guess I should call her to pick me up.  
The car ride with Trina was just like the rest; the passenger (me) panicking while Trina barely paying attention to the road, either too into the song on the radio or makeup or even just staring at herself in the rear view mirror. I don't know how she manages to drive like that, it truly boggles the mind. But at least we manage to make it home relatively safely.

When we entered the house, Trina quickly walked in and threw herself on the couch. Picking up the remote, she turned on the TV and began flipping through the channels. I started thinking about what happened earlier. Jade, taking charge. How good it felt to have her press her body against mine. Her lips, so soft, luscious. I kinda want to reach down into my pants and...NO! I realize I'm just standing there, staring at the wall, looking flushed and breathing somewhat heavily. I also noticed Trina was staring at me, eyebrow raised, wondering 'what the hell?' I blushed, excused myself and ran up to my room. I needed to be alone for a while.  
I close the door to my room. I lean on it and slowly slide down the door until I'm sitting with my back to the door. Sighing, I got up, walked to the bed, and plopped down. I laid back and let sleep over take me.

Darkness...  
Grey eyes appear...changing color before me...  
Dark hair, cascading down a pale back...  
The person turns... And it's her...Jade  
She's naked and she doesn't seem to care.  
She's walking towards me. She looked me over and smirked "Looks like we wore the same outfit." She chuckles, "How embarrassing..."  
I looked down and shrieked. I was naked! That's what she meant. I quickly covered the obvious naughty bits with my arms.  
"Jade! What's going on? Where are we?" "That doesn't matter." She comes closer, cups my cheek. Her face closes in on mine. I can feel her breath on my face. That and her hand on my cheek, relaxed me so. It didn't matter if I was naked, it was only her and me. My arms relaxed, slipping off my dirty parts. She leaned in, and so do I. So close, I can taste her...

I jolt up with a start. It's dark. But not like before. I can kinda see in this darkness. The outline of dressers and closets. I'm in my room, on my bed. Where I was before I'd fallen asleep. Of course, that was a dream. And in my dream, I dreamt of Jade naked. She'd never let me live it down if she ever found out. Hmph. Dumb Jade, waltzing around my head naked, wooing me with her nudity. Hmph. It's ok, though. I know she likes me. But do I like Jade? I mean, I always wanted her to be my friend, but...  
"Tori! Dinner!" My mother called me from downstairs. I guess I could use some food.  
I head downstairs, trying to get that weird dream out of my head. Walking to the table, I see that the rest of my family is already at the table, eating the pizza they most likely ordered while I was asleep. Jeez, I guess Mom was too busy and Trina was too lazy to cook. Dad can't be trusted to cook anything. Last time he tried, he almost burnt the house down.  
I sit down with them, ignoring Trina blathering on about her day, just as my parents were doing. It's how our dinners usually go; Trina goes ahead and starts talking to us about her day. We ignore her and eat our meals quietly. It's definitely not ideal but it's how we do things.  
The pizza's good, but my mind just drifts off to Jade. She's been on my mind a lot lately; ever since our experience in the closet. It was kind of thrilling, being in control like that. Having Jade become putty in my hands. Definitely something I could get used to. The fact that she let me do that to her...the fact I, not Beck was the one who did those things to her... I didn't know I could do that. I mean, the only practice I had was on myself. But with Jade, everything clicked. It was so natural, like I had been having sex for years (which, by the way, I hadn't).  
I look up and I notice everyone, even Trina starting at me. "You alright, Tori?" Mom asked, "You've been chewing on that same piece of pizza for five minutes." My face reddened and I swallow the pizza.

"Yeah, I'm ok. I was just kinda thinking about something." I try to relieve their worries, but it doesn't really work.

"You sure, honey? This isn't about a boy, is it?" Typical Dad. Worrisome AND overprotective.

"No, Father, it isn't about a boy." Trina decides to butt in.

"Are you thinking about that freak, Jade? Does it have anything to do with me having to pick you up from there?" Damn it, Trina.

"Jade? I thought you hated that girl. Why were you at her house?" I face my mother, who is curious as to what I was doing with Jade at her home. I can't exactly tell her the real reason. Ok, Tori. Time to put your acting skills to the test.

"Well, Jade needed help with something and she specifically asked for my help. I don't exactly understand why but I wasn't about to abandon her in her time of need. And I don't hate Jade. Jade hates me. Besides, Beck was unavailable and I guess I was her next choice. I don't understand it either but yeah, there you go." My parents seemed to accept that, even though it was vague as all hell. Score one for me! Trina was more skeptical, but luckily she wasn't going to push the issue. Why she even cares is beyond me. Whatever, I'm just gonna finish my pizza.

xXx

I'm back at school. Trina has ditched me as usual to go hang out with her 'friends'. So I was left to go to my locker by myself. I was kind of afraid to be by myself. I'd end up thinking about her again. And I might zone out again. Can't really afford to do that here. I head to my locker, making sure there was no Jade around. I reach my locker, open it and start taking out the stuff I need for the day.

"Hi Tori!" AUGH! Oh wait, I know that voice. I turn to face the source.

"Hey Cat."

"Tori! Guess what my brother did this time!" Cat stared at me with her big brown eyes, really expecting me to care about what her crazy brother had done. I didn't wanna disappoint her, but I really didn't care to know what he had done.

"Uh…well-"The bell rings. Time for class! Saved by the bell! "C'mon Cat, time for class!" I drag her off with me to our class. While I'm rushing there, I see her. Jade; she's with Beck. He's talking to her, but she's focused on one thing: me. I look away. I can't. She makes me feel…things. I can feel Cat watching me as well, curious as to what's our deal. I'm surprised Cat could even tell. She's way more perceptive than I though. I guess it balances out her…'Cat'-ness. I ignore Cat for the time being. I don't really want to tell her.

Class is boring. The teacher is rambling on about history or something, but I'm not paying attention. History's not really my thing, but more than that, I'm thinking about her. Is our 'agreement' causing her to live in her own head as much as I've been lately? Jade doesn't seem like that type of person, but it can't be said that I haven't had an effect on her. I feel myself smile a bit. After all the hate she's shown to me, it's kind of ironic that she got flustered around me in Sikowitz's class yesterday.

"Hey, teacher. Vega's needed in the Principal's office. I think Helen's gotten them confused or something again." Jade? And Helen, again? Oh great, I hope it's nothing too bad this time.

"Very well. Tori, you're excused." I got up and followed Jade out of the classroom. Once outside, Jade grabs my wrist and drags me into the janitor's closet.

"H-hey! What are you doing?" She wouldn't answer me. We just kept on walking until we reached our destination. She practically threw me in there. She then slammed the door closed.

"Well, well. Back where it all began. Brings back memories, doesn't it?" She was all smug. Like she was the one who had me begging for more.

"Jade, it was like a day or two ago. Don't worry; what we did is still fresh in my mind." I noted stoically "Now, why am I here?" "To continue where we left off…" She manages to get out before she crashes her lips onto mine. It didn't take me long to respond. Our lips together, hers are so soft. I bet mine are all chapped, despite the lip balm. She licks my lips, asking for entrance and of course, I oblige. Our tongues wrestle, trying to see who will dominate. She wins, or I let her win, I don't know. I honestly don't care, I'm enjoying this too much. I wrap my arms around her neck and she put her hands on my waist in return. Just like last time, it's the perfect fit. She takes her lips off mine and begins kissing my jawline, which leads to her kissing my neck, which leads to her sucking on my neck, which makes me gasp. Such an intriguing feeling. I hadn't even noticed she had me up against the wall and her hand up my shirt. Palming my breast with her small hand, she rubbed it. I loved how she was making me feel, how her breath felt against my skin. It seems that she dish it as well as she can take it. And honestly, it only excites me more. I guess she can tell, because she decides to nibble on my earlobe, it sends a shiver through me. C'mon Jade, get to the good part! And she does, I feel her other hand, which up to this point had been cupping my butt, made its way to the front of my pants, edging its way in them. But then there's a noise. The door opens...

"Tori! What's going on?" Trina practically shrieks. Jade growls but otherwise doesn't leave my side. "Are you...are you two having sex?"

"Well, we-" Jade begins, but I know she is gonna say something crude, so I interrupt.

"Trina, we can talk about this later. Just…meet me outside in like five minutes, ok?" I plead with her, and she says nothing, she simply walks out and shuts the door. I let go of the breath I'd been holding and look at Jade. She's scowling. I begin to adjust my clothing and she follows my lead. We don't say anything; I guess the awkwardness of being caught has something to do with it. I can just feel the frustration emanating off of Jade and it's kind of making her uncomfortable to be around. As soon as I'm done, I go to exit the room, but Jade stops me with a hand on my shoulder.

"Next time, we go to my place. No one will bother us there." I simply nod. It's a thing now, this, what we're doing. It should weird me out how easily I'm accepting it. But it doesn't. Jade and I have some sort of sexual tension and we're simply acting on it. Sure, she's having an affair but I'm sure I can get Trina not to blab about it. I leave the room, hoping Trina hasn't already decided what to do with this new found information.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end of that. This time, I'll try not to take as damn long as I did last time. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Please, do review! I love feedback!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lunch, intrusion, acceptance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here's Chapter 4! We wont see the effects of Trina barging in on them right away, but it will come up again. Not much else to say, just hope you enjoy.

I stayed behind for a minute or two after Vega left. As to not seem suspicious, obviously. Not like it mattered, Trina already barged in on us and found out. Hmph, didn't stay a secret too long. Vega could probably convince her annoying sister to not blab to anyone. No one else needs to know, especially not Beck. Not that I'd admit to anyone, but I fear what would happen to us if he found out I was cheating on him with my supposed arch nemesis.

I've waited long enough. I exit the closet and checked to see if the coast was clear. It was. I walked back to my class. The teacher said something about me being out for way too long but I ignored them. It was mostly worth it. I sat down next to Beck and grabbed his hand, intertwining our fingers together. He looked down at our hands, smirked, and looked back up to the teacher. Regardless of his reaction, I felt nice. Beck is nice. Beck is all I want.

Vega, though. She's different from before. At first this was just to mess with her, but she's shown herself to be…interesting, in her own way. She's…I don't know? What is she to me? Just a fuckbuddy, someone to get my rocks off with? No, we had some moments. Genuine ones. In between all the making out and fucking. I can't help but think back to the other day…our foreheads pressed together, she looked at me. Really looked at me, and blushed. It was…honestly, it was adorable. I just wanted to hug and squeeze and….

…WHAT? I don't do hugging and squeezing. I'm Jade West. Hmph.

I realize that class is over when Beck squeezes my hand, looking at me with his eyes, trying to see if there's anything wrong with me. Damn, any other girl would lose themselves in them. But not I. I simply stare blanky back at him. He sighs and gets up, realizing that his gaze has no effect on me. I get up after him and pull him out of the classroom, thinking about how Vega's going to handle her sister. I know Trina can be a huge gank, but surely she should see how bad it would be if this got out to the rest of the school. Well, more Beck than anyone else. As much as I like what Vega and me are doing, I couldn't bear to hurt him. He means too much to me.

…Yes, I realize how awful it is that I'm cheating on him makes me caring about his feelings somewhat suspect.

Huh, when did it get so bright? Oh, we're outside. Beck hands me a burrito, my favorite. I thank him and we head to our usual table. And it looks like we're the last ones. I already see all the usual people gathered around. Andre, Cat, Robbie, the puppet…Vega, and oh, we have another in our midst! Trina, ugh. Why's she here?

"Trina, what the hell are you doing here? Don't you have others to annoy?" I immediately voice my 'concern' at her being at our table. Beck immediately tries to calm me down.

"Babe, relax. I know you guys aren't the greatest of friends," I simply look at him, disbelief in his words. "Ok,' friends' was a bad word to use. But that's not the point. She's here; we should just try to get along until the period is over, ok?"

"Yeah, Jade. You wouldn't want Beck finding out about …'certain' things, now would you?" She smirked. That stupid, talentless bitch had the gall to smirk at me?

"What's she talking about, Jade?" Beck looks at me, curious at what the blabbermouth was talking about. No, I can't let this happen.

"Nothing. Just the fact that…I…actually like the fact that you're from Canada. Makes you exotic." Hmph. Such an easy save. I looked off to the side. Trina raised her eyebrow and Vega was visibly relieved. This wouldn't have happened if she could control her sister. I can only hope my glare in Vega's direction translated to that.

"Trina! We talked about this! Leave Jade alone!" Vega came to my rescue. Not like I needed it. …But I guess it was appreciated…a little. We sit down and I glare at Trina, who smugly stares back. Vega's looking apologetic, but that doesn't help. I want to beat the memory of us out of Trina. But if I tried, Vega would never forgive me. And as much as I hate to admit it, now, that's bad. The others don't notice us looking at each other and are talking about whatever. I just sit there and stew, thinking about ways to torture Trina without actually hurting her.

While I was thinking about Trina, lunch went on. The crew talked about school, their lives, whatever. I wasn't paying attention. I just munched on my burrito, lost in my land of Trina torture. Lunch blended into the rest of classes, which blended into the end of the day. When a Vega sister is on my mind, it looks like the world just passes me by, for better or worse. Next thing I know I'm in Beck's truck, Beck quietly listening to the radio. He must have noticed, because he began talking to me. "Hey, Jade. What was that about Trina earlier? I mean, usually you just ignore her existence but this time you seemed extra pissed at her. I mean, I know you two don't get along period, but I don't know, looks like you let her get under your skin today. What did she do? Does Tori have anything to do with it?" Damn, looks like Beck didn't want to leave well enough alone.

"Beck, I love that you care. I appreciate that you do, really. But Trina just bugged me extra today, what with her having the gall to sit at our table like she was welcome. Hmph. Vega was probably trying to stop her stupid sister from getting her ass beat." We stopped at a red light and he turned to face me.

"Babe, we talked about this. You can't go around beating asses anymore. Lane doesn't like seeing you for that reason. But I guess if that's all it is, I'll leave it alone." He smiled that gentle smile of his, and focused back on the road. I felt my face heat up. Stupid Beck. Being all nice about this and unsuspecting and all…cute. Gah. I just wanna get home and meet Vega.

After a few more minutes, we stopped at my house. Beck didn't ask to come in, which I honestly didn't mind. I didn't want to have to answer any questions for when Vega got here. We kissed goodbye and he headed on his way. I walked in and I sat on my couch. Sighing, I began to think about Vega. Her luxurious hair, how it flows off her head. Her brown eyes might seem plain, but they're lovely in their own right. Always seeing the good in people, even if they don't want to see it. Her nose, I just want to put my lips over my teeth and bite it, it's so cute! Her bronze skin, gives her an exoticness that Beck just doesn't have. The way her body molds into mine so easily when I pushed myself against her, it was perfect. Her laugh, her smile. Her hands, so soft and delicate. Something I'd never thought I'd appreciate until now. The way they roamed my body, gliding across every curve and dip. Beck's hands were rougher, and while I liked both, Vega's just seemed…better. Everything about her seems to one up Beck.

I have all these nice feelings when it comes to Vega. And Beck. The difference is Vega is just there to satisfy me and vice versa while Beck and I are in love. But the feelings are similar, in a way. Of course, Vega's are nowhere near as intense. Is this...is this what being friends with Vega is like? Is this why everyone wants to be friends with her? This nice, calming feeling. Makes me happy; something I'm generally not. I like it. I want more of it. Just having Beck give me this feeling isn't enough.

I don't get to ponder that for long, as the doorbell rings. I jump up in excitement. Vega! I try to calmly walk up to the door, despite my rising urge to simply rush to the door, rip and open and pounce on her. …Huh, what a un-Jade like thing to do. As I finally make it to the door, I hear a noise. It's a giggle, a Cat-like giggle. Frowning, I open the door. And who do I see standing outside?

Vega!

….and Cat.

"Sorry, Jade, she followed me here," she gestures to Cat, who's bouncing on her heels. I turn my head towards Cat, expecting her to say something, which she does.

"Jade! It's been a while since us girls hung out! I saw Tori heading in your direction and I just had to follow! Let's do something today," Cat was exuberant as usual. I love Cat. As a friend. I really do. But she was encroaching on Tori time and this was agitating me.

"Cat. I invited Vega to my house. Just Vega. Not you." Trying not to be too blunt with my desire for her to leave, I stopped and waited for her to get the message. She didn't instead, she said something else.

"Why did you invite Tori to your house, Jade? I thought you didn't like Tori that much," Oh great. Now she chooses to think and be suspicious of us. Before I can come up with a suitable answer, Vega manages to divert Cat.

"Hey, Cat, you're right. We haven't hung out in so long! We should hang out now! Why not go to that ice cream parlor you love? It's not a far walk from here, right Jade?" Vega looks at me, begging me with her eyes to play along. Like I don't benefit from Cat forgetting about her question, of course I'll play along!

"Yeah, let's go Cat. Right now, ice cream awaits us!"I step outside, closing the door and locking up behind me. Vega and Cat have already started walking. I quicken my strides to catch up to them, damning the world for having Cat prevent me from having private time with Vega.

Cat skips ahead merrily; probably with thoughts of all the ice cream she's going to stuff her face with in her head. Vega and I hung back. We might as well take advantage of Cat not paying any attention to us. I turn my head ever so slightly towards Vega and begin whispering to her.

"Looks like our fun has been interrupted once again by an unwanted third party, eh?" Vega chuckles.

"Yeah, this is my bad once again Jade. I would have liked spending time alone with you, but I just couldn't shake Cat. Forgive me?" I blushed. I couldn't even really focus on the rest of her sentence because all I cared for was 'she likes spending time alone with me'. Augh. Stupid feeling, making me feel all these things. Quick, before she suspects! I clear my throat, facing away from her.

"Jeez, Vega. I didn't know you were such a horn dog!" She frowns and looks downward.

"Yeah…for the sex…" Did I say something wrong? Insinuate something that wasn't true? Jeez, it used to be so easy to talk to Vega. Now look at me. I'm turning into Robbie around all girls. I'm Jade West! I don't get nervous! I'm collected around everyone! Yet here I am saying all the wrong things around the girl. Wait! There might be a way to salvage this.

I move my hand into hers, intertwining our fingers together and squeezing a bit. She tensed up and looked at me, eyes widened, blush apparent on her tan cheeks. She looks down, as if to make sure this is actually happening and then looks at me. I smile, lifting our hands up and giving hers a peck. Yeah, this is real.

"But…I thought…" She begins to say, but I don't let her finish.

"Friends hold hands, right?" She opens her mouth, and then closes it. The grin she gives me is wide and toothy. She nods, agreeing with me.

"Mhm. They do," She faces forward. "Thank you, Jade. This feels…it feels nice."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought this was a nice place to end it. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and I'll try to not take too long with Chapter 5. Please review, it always warms my cockles when you do!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE RETURN! I'm sorry I took forever. I just lost interest in it for a little while. But I'm BACK! And hopefully I won't leave for such a long time after this one.

Cat left. Jade kinda, sorta kicked her out as soon as we got to her house. She slammed the door as Cat walked out and turned to face me. I had jumped at the slamming of the door and was currently trying not to fiddle with my hands. It helped calm me down, but probably made me look more nervous than I actually was. Jade looked me up and down, and then began to walk towards me.

"Vega, it's just us now." She says and then brushes past me to sit on the couch. I look behind me to said couch, seeing her sitting there, legs crossed, her attention on her TV. I place myself on the other side of the couch, strangely nervous. When Cat was around, we acted like a secret couple. Now that we're alone...I'm too afraid to be close to her. Ugh, what's wrong with you, Tori?

We're watching Supernatural. "Jade, I wouldn't have thought you'd be interested in something like this, especially after what the fans online are interested in." Jade moves her head slightly in order to face me, brow raised.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I heard some fans on the internet ship Dean and Sam together."

"'Ship'? What does that even mean?" I frowned.

I feel like I'd be ruining the show for her if I mentioned it. But knowing Jade, she wouldn't let me not tell her now that I said something. ...here goes...  
"It means that they pair off those two...romantically..." Jade stared at me, blankly. Even her eyes didn't give anything away. Jade, not being able to read you is kinda distressing. Then, a smirk cracked on her face.

"Interesting..."

She muttered out and I stared at her incredulously. Jade? Into incest gay romance? Wouldn't have pegged her for someone like that.

"Jade, don't tell me-" Jade lifted up her hand to stop me from continuing my sentence.

"Relax, Vega. I don't 'ship'," using air quotes for the word 'ship', "those two. Who do you think I am? A weirdo on the internet?" I shook my head vigorously.

I didn't want our blossoming friendship to be ruined so quickly. "Right. So, no more talk of that stuff. Let's just enjoy the show as it is." I nodded and smiled. Jade just wanted to spend time with me.

I waited until I figured Jade was back into the show and I slowly began to inch my way towards her.

Every few minutes, I would wriggle my butt across her couch slowly, trying to get closer so we can snuggle. Augh, am I blushing? We've lost our virginities to each other and I'm blushing at the thought of SNUGGLING? Oh jeez, I can't believe how innocent I am.

I eventually make it to Jade, who seems as though she's nodding off. I lean over and lay my head down on her shoulder. She seems to stiffen instantly. I guess she noticed what I was doing. But she soon relaxed, and I couldn't help but smile. She not so subtly wrapped her arm around my shoulders, pulling her closer towards her. I snuggled into her neck, inhaling her scent. She smelled surprisingly girly, of lilacs.I pulled my legs up onto the couch, resting them on the cushion and close my eyes. I drift off, listening to the sounds of Dean and Sam killing demons and Jade's soft breathing. This was...this was nice.

A hand gliding across my skin. Hot breath on my neck. Another hand finding its way into my pants. Wait... My eyes shot open to find Jade kissing my neck and currently making her way to my breast with one hand, her other hand currently on top of my...core. "Jade," I say questioningly, confused as to what currently is going on. She stops, removes her hands. Jade eases her head back so that she is now facing me. Her piercing eyes, which are currently an ice blue, are staring into my soul.

"I kn-know that we've been more intimate than this, but..."

"What is it?" Jade barks out. I flinch. She still has this effect on me.

"I just don't want to rush things!" Jade says nothing. She only stands up to walk to the kitchen. I jump up and follow her, hoping to calm her down, to try to explain to her what I meant. I see her, hands on the counter, eyes hidden by her beautiful dark hair. I approach her tentatively; hand up in order to touch her shoulder. I do that and she doesn't react. "Jade, I just meant that-"

"Am I a horn dog?" She whips her head to face me, eyes full of emotion. Frustration?

"I'm...never mind." She finishes off quietly. I wrap my arms around the girl. This girl, who I never knew I would be friends with, let alone have feelings for. I hug her, her body warm against my own. The smell of lilacs invades my nostrils yet again. Jade doesn't seem to be expecting the hug, because she just stands there, frozen. But a few moments later, she hugs me back. And I smile again. She's opening up to me. Me, of all people. "Thanks, Vega."

"Friends, Jade. We'll be friends."

"Friends with benefits?"

"...sure, whatever you want."

I look at the clock. It's 11 pm. It's late, and my parents were probably expecting me home a few hours ago. "Jade, I kinda have to make a phone call. Do you mind?" Separating herself from me, Jade looks at me and nods. She walks out of the room and I take out my Pearphone, looking for the 'Home' number.

When I walked out of the kitchen, Jade was dressed in a sweatshirt and sweatpants; her pajamas. "My parents agreed to let me stay over tonight." Jade's face almost cracked a smile, but she managed to school it back into her bored facade. With her head, she gestured to a door.

"I room in the basement. My dad's on a business trip, so we don't have to worry about him. I prepared some stuff for you downstairs. Come on," She turned and walked towards the door, while I followed her. Jade opened the door, we walked down the stairs and for the first time, I was in Jade's room. It was filled with all kinds of creepy things, like dead butterflies in picture frames and dark, Jade-like colors. It had a very Jade feel to it. It smelled like her. It was her. And I like it, just like I like her. On the bed there was a pile of clothes, a tank top and another pair of sweatpants. I walked up to them and began taking off my shirt. Jade walked out of the room wordlessly, giving me some privacy.

I quickly changed out of my clothes and into the clothes Jade left me. They were actually quite comfy. I walked back upstairs, finding Jade leaning on the doorframe.

"I don't see why I even did that. I've already seen everything there is to see from you, Vega." She gave me a once over with her eyes. "Although, I must say, you in my shirts is something I can get used to." That smirk. I looked down and realized Jade's shirt hung a little loose on me and gives her quite a view. I cover my chest with one arm and slapped her with my free hand.

"Stop it!" And then she did something I wasn't expecting. She laughed. Not her usual mean spirited laugh. A nice, happy laugh. And her laughing caused me to laugh. Here we were, laughing at each other. Like real friends. And, I couldn't even control myself. I cupped her face in my hands and I kissed her. She reacted immediately, as she wrapped her arms around my neck. I moved my hands down to her hips. We spent a few more moments in the kiss and then I separated from her. We panted lightly, trying to catch our breath. Jade broke the silence.

"Let's head to bed," she said quietly. I nodded. She took my hand and led me back down to her room. Once there, we both clambered onto the bed. We stared at each other, not really knowing what to do next. Jade then began to blush, averting her eyes.

"I'm used to being the small spoon..." Wait. Was she asking me to do what I think she was? When she laid down and turned her back to me, I realized she was! I wriggled up to her, my breasts pressing onto her back. I wrapped my arms around her waist, snuggling my head into Jade's hair and neck. My body matched her contours. Together, we let ourselves fall asleep, a smile on both our faces. At least, I hope there was a smile on Jade's face.

**Author's Note:**

> And this is the end of the first chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed it. I know it doesn't have the weirdness and insanity of JLS but I still worked kinda hard on it. So, please review and tell me which version you prefer!


End file.
